


rip unicorn

by chapter_61



Series: COC 2019 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Day 3: Magical Creatures, M/M, NOV 27 - Magical Creatures, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, no unicorns were harmed while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapter_61/pseuds/chapter_61
Summary: We’re in some highway diner after the whole Now-Next vampire fiasco.Everyone’s exhausted and hurt and for the 100th time this week I wish group-teleportation was possible because I just want to get home as fast as possible. My hair is a mess (as well as my outfit) and I’m slumped over the table.Simon sits on the other side, across from me, and Agatha sits next to him. She has her head on his shoulder and she’s saying something that makes Simon smile. It shouldn’t hurt this much but it does.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553623
Kudos: 68
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	rip unicorn

We’re in some highway diner after the whole Now-Next vampire fiasco.

Everyone’s exhausted and hurt and for the 100th time this week I wish group-teleportation was possible because I just want to get home as fast as possible. My hair is a mess (as well as my outfit) and I’m slumped over the table.

Simon sits on the other side, across from me, and Agatha sits next to him. She has her head on his shoulder and she’s saying something that makes Simon smile. It shouldn’t hurt this much but it does.

Penelope sits next to me, and somehow has enough energy left to talk to Shepard, who sits at the head of the table, between her and Agatha. Truth be told, Shepard is not that bad, but I can’t fathom how he’s still this energized. Maybe he’s just always like that.

They’re talking about something, I’m not really following because my eyes are on my boyfriend and his ex in front of me, when Shepard suddenly turns to me with wide eyes.

“A _unicorn_?” he asks.

I lift an eyebrow. “Have you never seen one before? You’d think with all that monster hunting you’ve been doing, you surely would’ve met one.”

Shepard rolls his eyes and makes a hand gesture that I can’t even begin to understand. “Of course I’ve seen a unicorn. I know an entire family! I was talking about the fact that you _killed_ a _unicorn_?????”

(The multiple question marks were audible. Americans.)

Agatha turns her head towards me now, too. Great. Now everyone here knows what a terrible person I am.

Before I can come up with a snarky response, Simon joins the conversation. “He didn’t want to kill it, there was just no other option. I’m sure that if there had been a way for the unicorn to live, Baz would’ve done that.”

“Thanks, Snow, but I don’t need you to defend my honour.” I throw back, and he flinches slightly. I can’t help it. I’m still on edge from the fight and Simon is being cozy with Agatha and a tiny part of me wants to hurt him. It’s unfair of me and I should apologize, but I’m too tired. I’ll apologize when we finally have a serious talk on our own. Which we really need.

Agatha is now looking back and forth between Simon and I, and Penny and Shepard are quiet. I turn my eyes to the table and start fiddling with my napkin. It’s a good time to disappear but I don’t think I’ll be able to get up without my legs giving out. I should really go look for something to drink.

After a painful moment of silence, Shepard continues as if nothing happened. It takes me a few seconds to realize he’s still talking to me.

“So you’re basically Voldemort. Literally. You sucked a unicorn dry and killed it. Big Voldemort vibes.”

I blink as I try to process what he just said. I only understand about fifty percent of it, but I’m dumbstruck.

As I look around the table, it seems like everyone feels the same way. Simon, Agatha and Penny are all looking at Shepard with their mouths agape.

Shepard looks confused. “What?” he asks.

Chaos breaks out and suddenly everyone’s talking at the same time.

I say, “You didn’t have to bring JK Rowling into this.”

Penny says, “Did you seriously bring up Harry Potter while surrounded by actual mages? Do you realise how offensive that is?”

Agatha says, “Why are all Normals so obsessed with Harry Potter?!”

Simon says, “Baz is _not_ Voldemort.”

When everyone’s quiet again, Shepard looks a bit overwhelmed.

Then, Simon continues, “He’s definitely more like a dark-haired Draco.”

And everyone erupts into laughter, including me. It’s a bit hysterical, most likely because of the joint exhaustion, but it makes the tension disappear.

When the laughter finally dies down, Shepard, Penny and Agatha launch into a debate about which Harry Potter house they belong in.

I shift my gaze and my eyes meet Simon’s. He smiles at me. I feel a bit less tired.


End file.
